The Outlaws of Ragol
by OutlawOoR
Summary: Dark Falz has returned and it's up to a clan of renegade hunters to defeat him once more(Based on Dreamcast continuity).
1. Default Chapter

The Outlaws Of Ragol  
Episode #1  
The Theory of Falz  
  
---------------------------------------------  
There is no beggining, nor is thier any end.  
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".  
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.  
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
-10 years after the "Defeat" of Dark Fallz-   
  
A young hunter about 28 years of age enters the scene, the location, Pioneer 2 Industrial   
district on Ragol.   
  
"Outlaw... we've found the answer."  
  
"The answer about the theory?"  
  
"Yes, Falz is alive."  
  
"Good job for getting us this info Serpent, you are a true Outlaw."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Where is he?" said Outlaw  
  
"We believe he is in the Dome." Serpent stated  
  
"Get the team back together, we must defeat Falz."  
  
"I will do that."  
  
"While you organize the team, I will inform our allies."  
  
Serpent walks out of the dark deserted weapons factory.   
  
"I knew it, Dark Falz is alive."  
  
Outlaw steps into him room on the top floor of the old factory. He picks up a photo album   
and views the pictures. He focuses on one, a photo of all the Outlaws of Ragol. "Well Outlaws,   
we'll all be back to fighting Falz again soon."   
  
Outlaw puts the album down and looks at the wall of his room, flooded with weapons from   
his adventures ten years ago. He looks at one particularly, his Laviz Cannon, his favorite  
weapon. He picks it up and walks out of his room into a pitch black room. He switches the light  
on and walks up to a control panel and presses a button. Immediately a training session begins.  
  
Outlaw is surrounded by Boomas. "No problem, these guys are weak!". Outlaw takes his   
Lavis and with one brutal swing slices off the head of one of the Boomas. One of the Boomas   
begins to rapidly slash at Outlaw, but he quicly blocks with one hand and shoves his sword   
through the heart of the Booma. Outlaw whips his sword behind him only the slice another  
Booma. Blood fills the floor as Outlaw continues to kill the Boomas one by one.  
  
The lights fade off and the training session ends. Outlaw walks into his room and lies   
down to sleep. But with one thing on his mind "How can Dark Falz be defeated when he is only   
an entity."  
  
Serpent walks through the dimly lit Residential District. And approaches a large house  
on the outskirts of the district. "Yep... this the one." Serpent approaches the door and rings   
the doorbell and is greeted by a tall man with blue spiked hair.  
  
"Serpent, what brings you to my house so late at night?"  
  
"Well Kain, we need you to help us again..."  
  
"Huh... but we killed Falz and the monsters have been kept away from the area... how could   
you need my help again."  
  
"We never actually killed Falz, he is still alive."  
  
"What! Outlaw's theory was true! This can't be, I won't believe it."  
  
"You need to, we are the only ones who know, soon our allies will know but they will be told   
to keep it a secret."  
  
"Hmm... I will help, I will also get Mauler and GasPipe to help."  
  
"Good, I will find Magnus, Morpheus and Crow."  
  
Many of the Outlaws have been missing for years, thought to be dead in war. But have only   
been taken over by Dark Falz. Serpent is only seeking the members he believes are alive. Serpent   
approaches a large brick house within a secluded forest. "The final member is here."   
  
"Open up, It's Serpent!"  
  
"Serpent, why have you come to my house?"  
  
"I have something to tell you, Magnus, Falz still exists."  
  
"Yes, I know. I found an ancient book in the forest it explains the theory of Dark Falz. It tells  
how to defeat him, for good."  
  
"What..."  
  
"I cant read how to defeat him yet, It's written in an ancient langauge."  
  
"Like the doorway to the ruins?"  
  
"Yes, the book states Klik de Fre Uke Moote Iji Pomme."  
  
"Hmm, we will find a way to translate it sometime... but we have reassembled the Outlaws and we  
are going to search out and destroy Falz."  
  
"I will help, as I did in the old days."  
  
-The next Morning-  
  
Outlaw awakes and walks out of the room, Serpent his waiting along with the rest of the   
Outlaws of Ragol. Kain, Mauler, Gaspipe, Morpheus, Xero, Magnus and Crow are all waiting.  
  
"Where are the rest of them?" said Outlaw  
  
"We were unable to locate them." stated Serpent  
  
"So we must find our other members along the quest. Amy, Cycosayin, Shadow, and all the others we   
will find them sometime."   
  
To Be Continued....   
  
Episode #2: Training coming soon. 


	2. Episode 2: Training

The Outlaws of Ragol  
Episode #2: Training  
  
---------------------------------------------  
There is no beggining, nor is thier any end.  
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".  
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.  
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Outlaw is followed by Serpent, Kain and Mauler into the training room. They are first of   
the members who are to train with Outlaw. Outlaw presses the button, which begins the training  
session. Kain, Serpent, Mauler and Outlaw all appear in a quiet meadow.  
  
"This brings back old memories." says Kain while swinging his Soul Eater.  
  
"Yes, it does." said Mauler  
  
"Whos going to approach the pillar this time?" Outlaw questions  
  
"I will, but if I die you need to bring me back to life!" exclaims Serpent  
  
Serpent slowly and steadily approaches the pillar and then touches it. A burst of light  
filled the sky and Serpent saw Dark Falz right in front of him. Dark Falz began setting enemies  
upon Serpent. Serpent immediately began to slash at Dark Falz with his Gae Bolg doing little   
damage. Kain ran up to Dark Falz and begun to slice at it with his Soul Eater. The combined  
attacks of Serpent and Kain seemed to be doing more damage then expected. Mauler and Outlaw  
immediately begin hacking at Dark Falz with thier Lavis Cannons. Dark Falz suddenly gave in and  
his head hit the ground.  
  
"Shit, he's transforming now!" yelled Kain.  
  
"We can take him on any day... as long as we work together as a team!" exclaimed Outlaw, "Bring   
out your guns to take this form down!"  
  
Outlaw tears out his Justices and begins showering Falz with Photon beams. Kain and   
Serpent begin to blast at the monster with thier Holy Ray's. While Mauler is launching Lavis  
Beams at it. Dark Falz collapsed in agony and pain, and suddenly the dark meadow turned into a  
floating arena. Falz flew up and launched a grueling Grants technique that Outlaw could not  
Handle. Outlaw fell off balance and passed out. "Damn it! He got Outlaw!" yelled Serpent.  
  
"I'll use Reverser..." said Mauler  
  
Just then a burst of light came from Mauler's body and surrounded Outlaw with holy light.  
Outlaw staggered to get up and picked up his Lavis, he immediately casted resta on him and the  
whole group. Falz was now out of the sky and at a range where the team could attack him. With  
a couple brutal slashes and blasts from the members, Dark Falz deteorated and bright light   
filled the sky. The lights began to flicker and the first training session had ended.  
  
"Ha! That was no problem, why are we worried about him destroying Ragol?" questioned Serpent  
  
"That was only a fraction of the power Dark Falz may have now." said Outlaw  
  
"Outlaw, how did the training session go?" says Gaspipe  
  
"Piece of cake." quoted Outlaw  
  
The comm. screen began to flicker and a distorted image of Cyth, the leader of Clan  
Pinfish appeared.  
  
"Outlaw, we have confirmed Dark Falz's location... as you said he is in the Central Dome."  
said Cyth,"our computers picked up a high level of energy coming from there."  
  
"I see, send your members there now. We will meet you there soon." spoke Outlaw  
  
The screen turned off and Outlaw turned towards the members.  
  
"Today is the day we begin our quest to defeat Dark Falz once and for all. We will head to the  
new dome for the Hunter teleports and then get to the central dome. Now, let's move out."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Episode 3: Shadow's Lurking

The Outlaws of Ragol  
Episode #3  
Shadow's Lurking  
  
----------------------------  
There is no beggining, nor is there any end.  
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".  
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.  
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.  
----------------------------  
  
The Outlaws walked down an empty street of the business district on Ragol. They were   
approaching the Hunter's Guild a large building that only hunters can enter and exit. The   
Hunter's guild houses a teleport room that offers teleports to any part of Ragol including  
the central dome. The Outlaws passed through the sliding doors and through the authorization  
gate. They entered a giant room filled with warps to various sections on Ragol.  
  
"Now we take our first step into defeating Dark Falz." said Outlaw  
  
They all stepped into the warp on the far side of the room and were transported to a   
dark rainy landscape. Outlaw loooked around and gazed at the place for a moment and then   
realized that they were by the entrance to the dome.  
  
"Inside the dome are security Gillchics, unless they were destroyed, we may be able to destroy  
them fast with a spread needle." stated Serpent  
  
"Hey Outlaw!" yelled a mysterious vioce  
  
"Behind you!" exclaimed Gaspipe  
  
Outlaw turned around and saw a familiar face, it was Shadow a member of OoR holding his  
Victor Ax above Outlaws head. With one quick slash Shadow had sliced Outlaw in half.   
Immediately Morpheus casted Reverser surrounding Outlaw, the light faded and Outlaw staggered to  
his feet. And then Gaspipe swiftly casted Resta on all the members. Outlaw faced Shadow and ran  
forward and began to violently slash at Shadow but he was managing to block all of Outlaws   
attacks.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Outlaw, you have no chance to survive!" laughed Shadow  
  
Outlaw raised his Lavis over his head and attempted to stab Shadow, but he narrowly   
dodged the attack. Just then Morpheus ripped out his C-Bringer's Rifle and launched an attack  
at Shadow's back. Shadow hit the ground with pain and put forth all his strength to get up.  
Shadow casted Resta once more and began to slice at Outlaw with his Ax. Outlaw blocked the attack  
and swung his lavis in a circle causing the Victor Ax to fly out of Shadow's grip.  
  
"Ra-Barta!"  
  
A fury of cold ice rays swept over the Outlaws and Shadow dashed to his Ax on the ground  
but he had failed to freeze Kain who was running towards Shadow at full speed. Kain tore a gash  
in Shadow that revealed his insides. Blood splashed out of Shadow as he screamed in pain.  
  
"Shadow why'd you do that... why..."  
  
"I'm possesed you idiot, I'm Dark Falz's minion!"  
  
Shadow's head fell on the ground and he had died.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Episode 4: Reborn Hatred

The Outlaws of Ragol  
Episode #4  
Reborn Hatred  
  
----------------------------   
There is no beggining, nor is there any end.   
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".   
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.   
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.   
----------------------------   
  
Four mysterious figures appear in front of the Central Dome. One is Belra Claw, a leader  
of Tempest Claw, Cyth, also a leader of Tempest Claw, Genshin and Outlaw Star. The three hunters  
approach the deserted bloody corpse of Shadow, half his internal organs are splattered in front   
of him.  
  
"That's a member of the Outlaws... should we revive him?" said Belra Claw  
  
"Yes we should, Outlaw would hate to see one of his members die." Cyth said calmly  
  
Holy light enclosed Shadow. The sound of insane laughter rose out of the light. Cyth  
staggered back and gazed at Shadow who had an ugly smirk on his face. Shadow pulled out his  
Ax and yelled:  
  
"You fools, you have revived your worst nightmare! Since you are allies of The Outlaws of Ragol,  
I must kill you! Hahahahaha!"  
  
Cyth hastily began to cast spells on Shadow, rays of bright light were stabbing Shadow  
in the chest. Cyth was casting Grants but was quickly loosing his technigue power. Belra Claw  
took out his Red Handgun and began shooting Shadow with photon rays. Shadow was fighting to   
keep his balance, his legs were about to give in, then shadow yelled...   
  
"Barta!"  
  
Cyth became overwhelmed by a large block of ice which was closing him in. Shadow quickly  
dodged Belra's rays but Outlaw Star had blcoked him from moving any further. Outlaw Star was  
using his Lavis Cannon and began to slice up Shadows all ready distorted face. Genshin ripped  
out his Spread needle and showered Shadow in Photon beams. Just then cyth casted a barta class  
spell freezing Shadow in his place. Outlaw Star quickly changed his weapon to Chain Sawd and  
sliced Shadow into pieces. Shadows remaining body quickly fell onto the cold ground.  
  
"Ha! Pathetic... he never had a chance!" Laughed Belra Claw.  
  
The Tempest Claw members slowly approached the door but suddenly a door closed, the door  
was sealed with the words, "Moote Deiz Pomm".  
  
"Damn, It's the seal of the ruins, it must mean Falz is truly in there... but what will happen  
to Outlaw and the rest of OoR if they are stuck in the Dome?" questioned Cyth.  
  
The members of Tempest Claw walked away, back to teleport which brought them to this   
hellish place. But meanwhile in the Dome Outlaw and the other members were exploring the  
Dome's main floor.  
  
"There's too many monsters infesting this place, the only safe spot is this room... thanks to  
the laser support gate." stated Outlaw.  
  
"Outlaw, you do know that the Gilchics and Dubchics can penetrate the lasers." said Serpent.  
  
"Then we must clear the floor of Robotic gaurds..." quoted Outlaw.  
  
"Hello... Outlaw, how have you been?" said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Who are you... I demand to know!" yelled Outlaw.  
  
"It... It sounds like someone I know... someone from the team." said Mauler, "Yes, It is  
I'm sure of it."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Episode 5: The Horror Within

The Outlaws of Ragol  
Episode #5  
The Horror Within  
  
----------------------------   
There is no beginning, nor is there any end.   
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".   
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.   
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.   
----------------------------   
  
A tall, thin black haired HUmar walked through the darkness and pulled out a gun. The   
room was dark but Outlaw could barely make out his face.   
  
"Sephiroth!" gasped Outlaw, "what the hell are you doing! Do you want to get killed like Shadow?"  
  
"Ha! It is not I who will be killed... it is you!" yelled Sephiroth.  
  
"Outlaws, stand back I will take him on by myself."  
  
"So Outlaw... you wish to duel. What a noble way to go." said Sephiroth.  
  
Outlaw and Sephiroth slowly stepped back and out of the room. Outlaw took his trusty  
Lavis Cannon with him. He was holding it... gripped tightly in his hands. Sephiroth, one of my  
friends, how could he do this, Outlaw thought to himself. Sephiroth paulled out his Axe. Outlaw   
gazed at it. It was a bloody, stained red, Victor Axe perhaps the one Shadow used during thier  
battle. Outlaw dashed towards sephiroth and Sephiroth did the same.   
  
Thier weapons clashed and clinged as they hit. Outlaw jumped back and shot a ray out of   
the Lavis Cannon. Sephiroth staggered back and said "Outlaw you'll never win!". Sephiroth threw  
his Ax at Outlaw. The axe was spinning at a rapid pace. It was nearing Outlaw he dashed out of   
the way and fell on the ground to avoid the Ax. The axe flew into the wall.  
  
Sephiroth pulled out his rapid firing Justice mechguns and began firing at Outlaw. He  
was narrowly dodging every bullet, until one pierced through his chest. Blood flew everywhere  
and Outlaw fell to the ground. Sephiroth slowly approached Outlaw's body laughing insanely.  
Sephiroth bent over to see if Outlaw was still alive.   
  
Outlaws body twitched, and Outlaw shoved the sword through Sephiroth's chest. Outlaw   
laughed and said "Never trust anyone you fool." With his last ounce of power Sephiroth  
yelled:  
  
"Farlla!"  
  
Outlaw froze as if he was paralyzed, the sky turned mystical colors and a symbol that  
resembled a transmission from a ship appeared below Sephiroth. A large serpent appeared above  
Sephiroth, the serpent was making an eerie screech. The serpent hit Outlaw and seriously damaged  
him. The attack had ended, Sephiroth fell on the ground and he coughed up blood. Outlaw was  
dead too, but with the help of the Outlaws he was revived.  
  
"Why... does Falz have to make us do this, It's inhumane, I don't want to kill anymore of my  
friends."  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Episode 6: Endless Pains and Endless Lif...

The Outlaws of Ragol  
Episode #6  
Endless Pains and Endless Lifes  
  
----------------------------   
There is no beginning, nor is there any end.   
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".   
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.   
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.   
----------------------------   
  
Outlaw stepped up to his feet and looked around the room he was in, there was blood   
stains all over the wall. Outlaw's head tilted down and he gazed at the puddle of blood   
surrounding his feet, his dark black uniform was dripping and had dark red stains littered about  
it. He stepped foward, slowly, walking towards Sephiroth's rotting corpse which lay on the ground  
in front of him. He reached out and touched the corpse to see if it still had a pulse, Outlaw  
looked at his neck and saw a small symbol with the letters "Df" engraved deep within his skin.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he asked, "It must be the insignia of Dark Falz... maybe creatures that  
are possessed by Dark Falz carry this logo?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what it looks to be." stated Mauler.  
  
"How do you suppose we get rid of it?" Serpent questioned.  
  
"Possibly by defeating Dark Falz." Outlaw said, "Let's leave him here and check back after   
Dark Falz is defeated."  
  
The Central Dome's power flickered and the lights blinked, the outlaws looked around the   
room and saw twenty gilchics surrounding them. They team ripped out thier weapons as lasers from  
the gilchics flew across the room and reflected off the wall. Serpent dashed and jumped foward  
and slashed teh gilchics with his Gae Bolg, sparks flew as Serpent sliced through four of them.  
The head of a gilchic rolled past Outlaw's feet, he bent over an picked it up while the rest  
of the team fought. He examined the head and noticed that the gilchics they were fighting  
here were not the same model as the ones in the mines. These were newer up-to-date versions  
of the Gilchics... But who... or what could have the resources or money to build Gilchics  
Outlaw thought to himself.  
  
Serpent, Kain and Mauler teamed up and slashed through six gilchics which left the ten  
more to take on. GasPipe had been dueling a gilchic with the Dragon Slayer he was weilding. He  
whipped the Dragon Slayer and the gilchics upper body flew off and smashed into the wall, the  
body emitted a giant explosion. By now only four more gilchics remained. Outlaw raised his Lavis  
Cannon above him head and swiftly whipped a ray out of it slicing through the last of the  
gilchics.  
  
"I think I am on to something, Falz now may have apprentences, I noticed these gilchic models  
were new and not the ones from the mines. I doubt Falz could have the money... or the materials  
to build all these robots. I think he may have links with outsiders." Outlaw stated.  
  
"Damn! What's that mean now, we have to fight more people besides Falz?" questioned Kain.  
  
"Not quite. If we take out Falz the others should go down with him."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Episode 7: The Lone Hunter

The Outlaws of Ragol  
Episode #7  
The Lone Hunter  
  
----------------------------   
There is no beginning, nor is there any end.   
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".   
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.   
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.   
----------------------------   
  
Outlaw stared down the vast, seemingly endless, hall that lied ahead of him. A loud yell  
pertruded from the darkness of the hallway. A powerful hunter with a special brand of the spread  
needle, appeared from the shadows. Outlaw tore out his blade and hastily sliced it an inch from   
the hunter's nose. He stared at Outlaw, puzzled, sort of in a dumbfounded sort of way. Outlaw  
gazed back and asked him if he worked for Falz.  
  
"Hell no I don't work for Falz, where'd you get that idea... are you some kind of idiot? You  
know Drak Falz is dead... you guys are the Outlaws of Ragol right?"  
  
"Yeah... but I... uhh... figured since you were here you knew..." confusidly stated Outlaw.  
  
"Knew what? I'm only here to research these new weapons... and maybe find some pie or something?"  
said the man.  
  
"Outlaw you think we should tell him?" Asked GasPipe  
  
"Before I tell you this, I need to know your name." Outlaw told the HUmar.  
  
"They call me Hog, or Super Hog... whatever you wanna call me mate."  
  
"Alright, what we thought you knew was that Falz was still alive, I'm surprised to know that  
you were here and did not know that." quoted Outlaw  
  
"WHAT! Falz is alive that's impossible... you guys killed him!"  
  
"Well, we thought we did, but we've been sensing his powers from this dome for quite a while."  
  
"Oh well, do you guys need any help? I'll be willing to help since im not finding any info on   
these weapons."  
  
"Yeah, but you have much to learn about what is happening with Falz."  
  
Hog walked over to the rest of the Outlaws, and greeted them. Outlaw returned his   
attention back to the hall. He began to move slowly toward the hall, carefully checking, if  
there was any dangers ahead. The other Outlaws followed, they made thier way down the hall  
and arrived a room with an old eroded staircase leading down to the next floor of the  
building. They gazed down the stairs, looking into complete darkness. There was no light  
on the floor below.   
Serpent reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box of matches, and opened it,  
he lit one of the matches and began making his way down the staircase. The lower floor was   
silent and the match only dimly lit the room they were standing in. The concrete walls of the   
room were splattered with blood, there were computers and lab equipment littered about on  
the ground. Outlaw looked around and noticed a the faded sound of approaching footsteps...  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Episode 8: Spirit of the Past

The Outlaws of Ragol  
Episode 8  
Spirit of the Past  
  
----------------------------   
There is no beginning, nor is there any end.   
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".   
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.   
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.   
----------------------------   
  
"Who's here?" yelled a distant voice.  
  
Outlaw didn't answer, he did not want to have to battle another person. The voice yelled   
once again, now sounding closer. Serpent turned and saw blood splattered on the wall, the blood  
began to move and form letters that spelled out "You will die!". A footstep was heard from a   
couple feet away. The match flickered out and Serpent fell to the ground. Outlaw looked around  
and heard sounds of his clan members falling down. He flipped around and fire pertruded from the   
cold concrete floor. The hall was suddenly illuminated and Outlaw saw something... he didn't know  
what but it was translucent and looked ancient. Outlaw fell to the ground in fear and the spirit  
gestured him foward.  
  
Outlaw ripped out his sword out and got to his feet and stared the spirit in the eyes.   
The ghosts eyes burned with fury, he saw rage in it's eyes.The ghostly object looked back   
and pulled out a sword, A sword that had not been seen in ages. It was an Ancient Saber, a sword   
used by Ragol's former inhabitants. None of the Outlaws were conscious except Outlaw.  
  
"You... you are the one who defeated Falz."  
  
"Yes... yes, I am." replyed Outlaw.  
  
"Falz is an entity who can never be defeated. The only way to kill him is with my blade. The  
Ancient Saber. Long ago when my people prospered on this planet we were attacked by Falz's  
creations. The native beasts who lived on our land had been mutated by De Rol Le, the evil  
creation of Falz, Le's juices caused the natives to go insane and attack my people. Even  
robots had begun to destroy us. They suceeded and destroyed us, the only evidence of our  
existence is the mines and ruins... they managed to destroy our cities. If you can kill  
Falz my people will begin anew and prosper with your kind, take this sword and fulfil my  
wish, for I will be waiting."  
  
Outlaw dropped his Lavis Cannon and grasped the Saber handed to him by the spirit. He  
lifted the sword and felt a surge of energy fill his body. Electricity surrounded his body and  
he felt more powerful then he ever had. The sword felt heavy in his hand, the heavy metal blade  
weighted it down much more then an energy blade would. Sudden light filled the hall and it became  
to bright for Outlaw to see. The light faded and the Outlaws were concious once again. The fire   
from the spirit and the blood on the wall were still there except the blood now said "Thank You"  
and it faded into the wall. The fire lit the path and the Outlaws began to move slowly down the   
path no one mentioning a word of the incident, for none of them but Outlaw really knew what had  
happened...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Episode 9: Power of the Blade

The Outlaws of Ragol  
Episode 9  
The Power of the Blade  
  
----------------------------   
There is no beginning, nor is there any end.   
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".   
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.   
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.   
----------------------------   
  
As the Outlaws moved down the path they saw dead bodies littering the pathway, the   
bodies wore blood soaked clothes, many of them grasping weapons. Some of the corpses had  
terrified looks on thier faces as if they were paralized before they were slaughtered by Falz.  
Kain looked around and saw a something, a body of a hunter who had just been killed. They moved  
down the path and saw more new corpses. A dark shadow, shaped like a pack of Gigoboomas appeared  
on the lighted pathway. None of the Outlaws seemed to care about it they just kept moving along  
the hall.  
  
Outlaw was at the front of the group, leading them slowly down the hallway. Then they   
arrived at a doorway. The door was made of plywood, that had become rotten after years of   
neglect. Outlaw kicked the door down and gazed into the large room. The room looked as if it  
had once been used for more formal occassions on Pioneer 1, It housed a many large chandaliers,   
dark red carpet (which over the years had grown moldy) and large dinner tables. He and the rest  
of the Outlaws moved toward the center of the room and looked around. They heard a noise, it   
sounded like the growl of a native beast.  
  
"Hog, above you!" Outlaw yelled, as a gigobooma jumped from the cieling onto Hog. More  
gigoboomas sudenly rushed into the room and ambushed the Outlaws. One by one the Outlaws pulled  
out thier weapons. Outlaw, with his ancient saber, ran at the enemy who was attacking Hog. His  
blade was pointed right at the beast. Outlaw pulled his arms back and stabbed the blade right  
into the monster's back.   
  
The beast roared at the pain of the blade that was impaled into him. Electrical surges  
erupted from the sword filling the booma with even more pain. Outlaw tore the blade out of the  
beast and whipped it behind him, chopping the head off another monster. He jumped and threw the  
sword into an unsuspecting booma who was headinf towards Serpent. Outlaw landed and watched the  
others fight as he made his way toward the saber. Serpent pulled out his Gae Bolg and dashed  
toward a group of the enemies and spun around gashing all of the booma's bodies.   
  
Crow, using his Spread Needle, began to shower the enemies with Photon rays. The booma's  
staggered in pain when the rays flew through thier fragile bodies. Crow whipped around and aimed  
his gun behind him... but it was too late. One of the beasts was right behind him. The booma   
began to slash at Crow, with blood flying everywhere a large electrical beam was heading towards  
the booma at full speed. The beam went right through the monster and left a giant hole in its   
stomach. The beast collapsed and blood streamed out of its body.  
  
The was one booma left and Outlaw was running toward it at full speed, the blade he held  
was beginning to glow. Outlaw lifted his arms and chucked the blade at the beast. A giant   
electrical explosion lit the building upon the blade's impact with the beast. The room was  
now covered with blood and dead monsters. The Outlaws took one last look at the room and passed  
through the back door.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Episode 10: Tale of a Bewildered Soul

The Outlaws of Ragol  
Episode #10  
Tale of a Bewildered Soul  
  
  
----------------------------   
There is no beginning, nor is there any end.   
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".   
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.   
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.   
----------------------------   
  
Outlaw gazed down the hall and saw a dark shadow run across his view. He turned and saw   
blazing photon rays flying down the hall towards his comrades. Outlaw jumped to move the others  
out of the way of the photons, but it was to late, they had all been paralized. Outlaw looked  
foward once more and saw the shadowy figure moving towards him. He stared at the mysterious  
hunter and said:  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to my friends?"  
  
"Friends... Falz has no friends... only minions..." said the figure.  
  
"WHAT!? You think we work for Falz!", Outlaw Exclaimed,"We are the ones who defeated him the  
first time"  
  
"No one has defeated Falz, he can not be defeated..."  
  
"And how do you know this, I thought we were the only ones who knew..."  
  
"No, I have known, I have known for years... The future was destroyed by Falz and I was sent to  
assure that Falz did not succeed." said the figure.  
  
"What... Falz destroys the future, that must mean we fail to destroy him..."  
  
"Your out to destroy Falz as well?" questioned the Hunter.  
  
"Yes, we are."   
  
"Well, I shall join you in further hopes to destroy Falz. My name is OutlawGene, as you know I   
am from years in the future. All my life I have dreamed of getting revenge on Falz who, 11 years  
before I was sent here, killed my mother and father," said OutlawGene,"whenever I sleep I hear  
thier cries in my dreams, I can hear how they screamed when Falz slaughtered them. It enrages me  
and motivates me even more to defeat Falz and save the future."  
  
"Thank you for joining us, maybe now our efforts will not go in vein." Outlaw stated.  
  
OutlawGene immediately casted anti on all of the petrified Outlaws. They awoke from   
thier frozen slumber and noticed Gene. When they learned his story they welcomed him to thier   
group but the celebrating was soon to end...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	11. Episode 11: The Fate of a Leader

The Outlaws of Ragol   
Episode #11   
The Fate of a Leader   
  
----------------------------   
There is no beginning, nor is there any end.   
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".   
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.   
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.   
----------------------------   
  
Steps echoed through the empty halls as the outlaws slowly creeped through them. Suddenly a hacking laugh soared   
through the hall. The outlaws spun and looked in all directions, noticing no one. A shadow began to quickly spin around them   
and and a dark character appeared before the group. They all looked at the mysterious ranger, who was mangled with staples   
and stitches all over his body. Blood oozed from a crack in his forehead and he had a large peice of his arm missing. The   
man had spikey hair, the color was unknown due to the lack of light in the hall. The man was grasping a large un-armed   
double saber in his hand, which shined a little. He cackled again, it was the same laugh the outlaws had just heard. The man   
stepped into the light that was given off by Serpent's match. As the shadows slowly crept off the mysterious man his   
grotesque image was seen by the outlaws.   
  
"...it can't be..." all the outlaws said at once.   
  
"Yes, I am back thanks to the dark lord falz!" the man laughed.   
  
"Why the hell won't you just die Shadow!" Vampire yelled.   
  
"Because I can not die until my lord once again rules the planet of Ragol, which your pathetic little clan has stolen from   
him." Shadow stated in an unruly voice.   
  
"Stole from him, we won that fucking land! He was destroying it and it was our last hope to survive, if we had not won it   
from him you would not be here today Shadow!" Vampire said defensively.   
  
"Not be here today, I don't know what you mean. I would have been here even if you had not taken this land. Falz would have   
revived me no matter what."   
  
"Bullshit, if we had not defeated him Falz would not have given a rat's ass about your life!"   
  
"Your insolence will cost you your life, Vampire!" Shadow said as he tightly gripped his double saber with two hands.   
  
Shadow switched his double saber on and the saber suddenly gave light to the hall. Shadow was ready to fight and the   
outlaws could tell it from his eyes. They knew that he would not let them get by him, but they figured that they must at   
least try. Vampire unsheathed a Lavis Cannon and darted towards Shadow. Shadow slowly walked towards Vampire spinning his   
double saber and the two weapons clashed. Vampire pulled his weapon back lunged foward at Shadow, shoving the blade through   
his torso. Blood flew through the air as he pulled the balde out of Shadow. Shadow seemed completely unaffected by the stab   
and he kicked Vampire into the wall. A loud thunk loomed throughout the hall as he crashed into the wall.   
  
"Dark Falz has granted me with powers, I am now almost completely invulnerable and I have super strength. None of you can   
defeat me now." Shadow said with blood flowing out of his chest.   
  
"Shadow, why do you let this continue, why do you let Falz control you like this? I understand you have almost no control   
over this... but try to see past this obsession with Falz, I know that you have never given in to something wrong, so don't   
let it happen now." Outlaw spoke.   
  
"Ah, you have no clue do you, Outlaw? You can not turn down the almighty dark forces of Falz!", Shadow said, "Hehehe,   
Outlaw you never did quite understand things."   
  
"Just tell me one thing why the hell are you here right now and not defending your leader?" Outlaw asked.   
  
"He told me to bring you to him, he wants you dead. He knows that if you are destroyed that your team will ultimately fail   
and fall apart. And he will once again rule this planet and destroy your friends and family."   
  
"Never..."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	12. Episode 12: Escape to Hell

The Outlaws Of Ragol   
Episode #12   
Escape to Hell   
  
----------------------------   
There is no beginning, nor is there any end.   
Thus describes the Entity "Dark Falz".   
Dark Falz has no final form, and is unknown if defeated.   
Thus if defeated Falz's energy is only transformed.   
----------------------------   
  
Shadow's eyes burned with rage as Outlaw defied him. He took one look at the outlaws and pulled out a small yellow   
triangle from his pocket. The minute the outlaws laid thier eyes on it they knew that it was a trap. Shadow gripped the trap   
and threw it in the air above the outlaws and a large blue haze appeared over them. The outlaws were instantly frozen and   
Shadow grabbed Outlaw and dashed out of the door before the outlaws managed to come to thier senses. When they finally   
thawed out it was too late Outlaw and Shadow were no where to be seen.   
  
"Where did he go?" asked Hog.   
  
"I have no clue... Shadow must've gotten him after he froze us..." Kain said.   
  
"Where the hell could he possibly take him to in just a matter of minutes? Theres only so few places he can get to in that   
amount of time. Besides that fact we are on the bottom floor." Mauler stated.   
  
"We are going to have to search and we are going to have to do it quick before Falz can kill Outlaw." OutlawGene said   
anxiously.   
  
Shadow sped down the hall with an unconscious Outlaw draped over his shoulder. He came to an abrupt stop at the end   
of the hall and passed through a door. The outer edges of the door were stained with blood and the room had the stench of   
decaying bodies. A tall man with black spiked hair was waiting in the room. He turned around and revealed his face. The man   
looked no older than twenty or thirty years old. He bore a large scar on his right eye and his teeth were stained with blood   
from corpses of hunters who had dared to challenge him. He began to speak to Shadow, his voice was deep and mysterious and   
he seemed to pace alot when he talked.   
  
"Yes my lord, I have brought Outlaw as you requested." Shadow told the man.   
  
"I still can not believe that this is the man who defeated me ten years ago, he looks as if he has no power... but that's   
what I thought the first time I layed my eyes on him." Falz said, "Dispose of him now, and the team will be of no threat to   
me..."   
  
Shadow placed Outlaw's unconscious body on the ground and raised his Double Saber above Outlaw's head. Shadow yelled   
words from the ancient langauge of Ragol as if Falz was actually controlling Shadow's body completely. As the sword neared   
Outlaw's head he suddenly awoke from his slumber and rolled out of the saber's pathway. He leaped to his feet and kicked   
Shadow is the stomach knocking him backwards into a wall. Outlaw dashed towards his ancient saber which was leaned against   
the wall and grabbed it. He spun the sword around his head and unleashed a powerful lighting attack from the saber. Shadow's   
body illuminated at the impact of the lightning bolt. With smoke rising off his body Shadow began to speak.   
  
"Join us, Outlaw, if you join us you will never feel pain again, you will never lose and you will never die. The power of   
Falz can give you all that and more. If you do not join us you will just die and ultimately lose the battle, I have seen   
the future and I know that you lose..." he said in a furious voice.   
  
"Gene was right... we do lose in the end..." Outlaw muttered.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
